


Sunset Solaces

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Good Uncle Scrooge, Hurt/Comfort, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: It was their first genuine hug in a long line of hugs.





	Sunset Solaces

Sunset arrived in its usual manner with violet, indigo, and reddish-orange searing through the skies. What did nature care of the blatant destruction responsible for nearly destroying the city and world? The sun descended under opaque blankets, but its fading light continued to illuminate within distance.

“Are you okay,” Webby asked, taking a seat beside Scrooge on the small patch of unburned, undamaged grass.

“Ae’d ‘ave better days,” Scrooge’s drumming fingers picked at stray grass blades. Unable to turn his head away, or possibly unwilling to, a sigh bubbled to his lips, “But Ae suppose it can be worse.”

Webby’s lips pursed. It was the fifth time she heard the phrase, and her imagination claimed the untouched possibilities where things had gotten worse, where they had failed to stop Magica. A tremor tip toed up her spine as she shook her head, pushing away those traitorous thoughts.

“Yep!” Her usual chipperness saturated the single word, and her hands bopped happily on her knees as she scooted closer to Scrooge, “And we’re extremely lucky her scope was limited.”

Scrooge frowned at the sound of luck, but he nodded, acquiescing, “Ae’ll ‘ave to admit to that,” staring below at the various cleanup crews, “and wot of yer friend, Lena?”

Her chipperness waned, if only slightly, at the sound of her friend’s name, or maybe, Scrooge suspected, the memories associated with her. Her fingers drummed weakly on her knees, “She’s doing okay, I think. Her dad...he’s back, and they’ll be leaving Duckburg for a while.”

“Ae see.”

“Mt. Vesuvius,” Webby’s weak smiled portrayed relief sprayed with bittersweet. Her gaze crossed over the hill’s edge, watching the clean up crew remove and crush debris under their machines, “she said IQuack and texting are things, so we’ll be able to talk and all.”

“She’ll need the support.”

“Yeah.” A sniffle popped, and Scrooge looked down at her ash spotted head, realization smacking him on the back of his head. She wiped her eyes, shaking her head, reminding him, “I should’ve done more.”

“Now Webby -,”

“She said she didn’t like family.”

“Ye could’nae 'ave known."

“It was Magica’s fault, I know, but she didn’t like family for a reason. I wanted to solve the mysteries of Clan McDuck, but I should’ve,” tears flowed freely, plopping on her dirtied shirt and skirt, “I should’ve tried to find out why...why she always looked so down. It wasn’t just teen sarcasm! It was angst!”

Her scratchy, hoarse cries were weak, buried under a false pretense of emotionless. Scrooge’s stomach flopped helplessly. Unlike the previous times he had encountered bereft children, he didn’t seek Donald and Beakley.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, and suddenly, she was jerked to his side. He didn’t stop there. She felt his arms, weary and bruised, scoop her onto his lap. An unruly combination of smoke, sweat, and residual dark magic affronted her nostrils, causing her to fidget in comforted discomfort.

The underside of his beak snuggled weakly on her head, “Ye’ look like ye’ could use a hug, lassie,” she felt the gentle motions of being rocked like a baby. Webby squeezed her eyes shut, crying in earnest as she clawed onto his coat, gripping until she felt the unbreakable fabric burn into her palm.

Ahead, Scrooge observed dusk’s last vestiges trickle into the a clandestine emptiness awaiting its presence on the other side. Night fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed Webby often initiates hugs with Scrooge - always hugging him instead of the other way around. I think the season finale is going to be really hard on our girl, and she'll need her family's support. They're all going to need each other's support.


End file.
